Dream On
by Dark Sheikah
Summary: Zelda and Link seem to finally be at peace, until evil stirs in Hyrule once again, and Link has to find a way to make peace so he could just be with Zelda...
1. The Hero of Time

I don't own Zelda.  All I own is myself.

(No, I'm not 18, never mind, I don't even own myself)

Dream On

By Dark Sheikah - Just Imagine…

Author's Note: This story takes place after Ocarina of Time.  (and yes, I took the name from the Aerosmith song, AND I give all the credit for the name of the Fic to them.)

Chapter 1: The Hero of Time

            Zelda sat in the courtyard on the edge of the fountain.  Her pink dress whipped in the wind.  She could smell it, even from where she sat:  blood.  All she could do was to wait.  Wait until the battle was over.  There was a rumor that someone had come to try to take over Hyrule. 

"It couldn't be Ganondorf, we had him locked in the Realm…" Zelda thought.  The battle included many of Ganondorf's allies and slaves.  She had to worry.  She worried for all of her friends that were soldiers, for her father, and for Link.  She took a lock of hair in her hands and twirled it around her finger. 

            Suddenly, she heard the wooden gate slam open and voices of people she recognized.  She stood up and ran out of the courtyard.  Many big soldiers were walking and limping into the open entryway, trailing blood all over the stone.  When Zelda turned the corner, the thick scent of it was suddenly multiplied.  Her father rushed to her when he caught sight of her.

            "Dad!" Zelda called and rushed into his arms.  "You're okay," she sighed while looking him over. 

"Yeah, I'm okay.  The battle was harsh, but we have driven away the enemies for a while." He said to her.  Zelda tried to look up over the crowd.  She pulled away from her father and went to a soldier.

"Where is Link?" she asked him, dreading the answer.

"He is coming, two men are helping him to the castle," the soldier stated.

"Oh, you have an injury!" Zelda said, lifting up his hand.  There was a clean, straight cut across the back of the soldier's hand.

"Oh, its nothing, I'll be fine." He said, and drew back his hand.  "You'd better go to your hero, Miss." He said.

"Yes, I need to find him.  Thanks!" she said and hugged him.  "Hey," a voice said breathlessly behind her.  "I don't appreciate that, and right in front of my face!"

Zelda spun around, and there was Link, attempting to smile, but cringing in pain.  "Link!" she laughed and hugged him.  Link let out a cry of pain, which made her let go.  "O…ouch..." he groaned and closed his eyes.  Link's arms were over the shoulders of two massive guards.  They had carried him back from the battle.  "His back, Miss," one of the guards told her.  Zelda went around the guard and looked at Link's back.  There was a deep, bleeding gash that went from his lower back to his left shoulder.  Also, something seemed to have gotten the back of Link's right leg before it died.  There was blood all over his calf and boot.  Zelda's eyes filled with tears as she followed them as they slowly walked into the castle.

About a week later

Zelda pushed the door open.  "I'll see him whether my father wants me to or not." She muttered.  She saw Link asleep in his bed in the room they had put him in.  He had almost fully recovered.  Zelda sat next to him and listened to his slow breathing.  She studied his body and ran her hand over his shoulders and his arms.  She put her hand against his cheek and longed to look into his shining blue eyes.  She didn't care anymore if he woke up, so she leaned over him and kissed him.  Instantly, Link awoke to find her over his body and her hair over his head.  He smiled and pulled Zelda on top of him.

"Link!" she squealed.  "I don't want to hurt you!" Link smiled.  "I think I can handle it." He stated, and made her lay on top of him.  Zelda laid her head on his chest and listened to him breathe, trying to match his rhythm.  Link sighed, and Zelda looked up at him.  "What's wrong?" she asked.  Link looked into her eyes, stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and said, "Nothing…" he hesitated.  "You're beautiful…" he said subconsciously.  Zelda blushed, put her head back on his chest and said, "Link…" and sighed.  She got up and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to hide her happiness.  Her eyes started brimming with tears, she was so happy. 

"Zelda," Link slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. "Please listen…" he said, and pulled her chin to look at him.  "I feel like I need to tell you something, something that I've kept in my heart," Zelda looked at him questioningly.  "Whenever I'm around you, I get a feeling in me that is so…" he stopped, reaching for words.  Zelda looked at him curiously.  He sighed.  "I blew it." He thought to himself.  He looked at her, reached for her head and they kissed.  A pang of joy rushed through Link's body, and he found the right words.  They finally drew away and Link said, "I love you."

Zelda closed her eyes and whispered into his ear, "I love you, too."  Link ran his hand through her hair and to the back of her head.  They both smiled and kissed.  Link pulled out a rose, cupped it in his hand, and put it in her hair above her ear.  She smiled at him and let a tear fall down her cheek.  Link brushed it away and Zelda laughed. 

"How is your back?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he turned around and pulled his shirt loose.  "How does it look?"

Zelda ran her hand across the scar.  "Wow, how did you get this?" she asked.

Link's eyes darkened.  "A black dinafoe.  I've never seen one before…" he said, and pulled his shirt back on.  "I wonder how my leg is…" he said, and pulled himself to the edge of the bed next to Zelda.  He looked at her and sighed.

"No, Link, stop.  You're exhausted." She said, and grabbed his arm.  He laughed, and put his arm around Zelda.

End of Chapter 1!


	2. Parting Ways

I don't own Zelda.  All I own is myself.

(No, I'm not 18, never mind, I don't even own myself)

Dream On

By Dark Sheikah - Just Imagine…

Chapter 2: Parting Ways

            Zelda's attendant, Impa, came into the room.  Link and Zelda quickly pulled away.  Impa smiled.  "Something I need to know about?"  she asked.  Zelda blushed and stood up.  Link smiled at Impa and took hold of Zelda's hand.  Impa came up to Link and sat on the bed next to his.

"Alright, let me see your back."  Impa said to Link, and he quickly obeyed.  "Take off your shirt."  She told him.  He quickly did as he was told.  Zelda smiled and blushed, wanting to hug him again, admiring his upper body.  Impa saw her in the corner of her eye, and shook her head, smiling.  "Teenage girls…" she muttered.  Link heard this, and laughed.  Impa examined his scar and said, "Well, it looks like its pretty much healed.  You're gonna have this scar there…" Impa responded, tracing the scar with her finger.

This brought a squeal from Zelda.  Link laughed again, turned to look at Zelda, and winked.  Impa took Link's leg and examined it also.  "How does it feel?"  Impa asked him.

"Pretty good."  Link sighed truthfully.

"Well, I guess that means my work here is done," she said, getting up and heading for the door.  "Oh," she said, turning around.  "Don't get into trouble, Zelda."  She added, winking at Link.  Link looked at her with an indifferent face.  She laughed, and left. 

"Look, Zelda, I better be going, don't want your family looking after me forever."  He said, picking up his shirt from the bed.  Zelda sighed disappointedly.  Link tried to smile, but didn't want to leave her.  He put his hand on her cheek and started to say something to her, when Impa burst back into the room and interrupted.

"Oh, by the way, I like your rose, Zelda."  She said, and left.  Zelda smiled and blushed.

"Man, I can't stand it!"  she said, and jumped into Link's arms.  He gladly embraced her and rocked her side to side as they stood like that for a while.  Eventually, they pulled away, and Link pulled his shirt back on.  "You know, I've never met anyone like you."  Zelda told him as he gathered up his stuff.

"What do you mean?" Link replied.

"You're such a great guy… your personality is wonderful, you have totally original opinions, you don't care about being different, you're very modest, really respective…" Zelda explained.

"Zel, come on…" Link smiled and blushed.

"No, I'm serious!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Shh…Zelda," Link said, climbing onto the windowsill.  "Look at me." He said, tilting her face to look into his.  "You mean so much to me…" he started, "Zelda, if you held eleven roses and looked into a mirror, you would see the twelve most beautiful things in the world." He replied.

Zelda gaped at him, and Link took advantage of this hesitation and kissed her.  They closed their eyes and let the passion run through them.  Finally, Link opened his eyes and drew back.  He smiled quickly at her, and started climbing down the ivy on the wall.  Zelda smiled and melted in joy to the floor.  She laid there for a while, thinking about Link.  She took the rose from her ear and looked at it for a while.  Se eventually fell asleep right there on the ground.

Link hopped off the ivy and smiled at himself.  He sighed and plopped himself against the stone wall.  "Zelda…" he said, daydreaming about her.  Soon, it turned to dusk, and Link got up and climbed over the Hyrule Castle wall.  He jumped down on the other side.  He stared into the sunset sky, and took out his ocarina.  He played Epona's Song and waited for his beautiful mare.  Finally, his chocolate brown horse galloped up to him, and he stroked Epona's nose. 

"Let's go." He said quietly, and jumped on her back.  They went out into Hyrule Field, and Link stopped Epona when they were on a high hill, far out towards Kokiri Forest.  He hopped off her and reclined at the top.  He stared into the sky as it started to light up with stars.  This made him remember the first time he had really spent a long amount of time with Zelda.  He laid there for hours, reminiscing about that night, when they went stargazing together. 

Finally, he shook himself out of the sleepy trance, woke up Epona, and decided to ride for a safer place in the field to sleep for the night.  He began to pass by Hyrule Castle, when Epona stopped suddenly and whinnied nervously.  "Whats wrong, girl?" Link asked, a bit nervous.  He tried urging her forward, but she tossed her head in defiance, and stomped her front hooves.  Link suddenly heard a moan in the darkness and he thought his heart skipped a beat.  He jumped off Epona, who shied away immediately.

"Who… is that?" Link said aloud.  He strained his eyes in the dark, and was finally able to make out a figure about ten yards away.  He dashed towards it, and noticed that "it" was slumped on the ground, clutching its side.  Link knelt on the ground and caught the person right before it collapsed on the ground.  He knew immediately that it was a woman when she fell on him by her lightweight and fragile body.  Link lifted her up and summoned Epona, who noticed that Link wasn't afraid.  "You are a hylian?" Link asked the woman.

"Y-yes..." she choked.  "From… the castle…"

Link pulled out a blanket from Epona's packs and wrapped it around her.  "Okay, this is getting creepy…" Link thought.  "Keep this on your wound," he said, handing her a rag.  "Try to stop the bleeding." He explained.

The girl ignored him.  "The castle… Hyrule… was attacked…" she persisted to explain to him.  Link stopped what he was doing.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Go to the castle… kill him… Link…" she coughed.

Link stood gaping at her, unable to register what she was saying, millions of questions popping into his head.

"Gerudo Valley has been taken… he… he is back, Link…" she whispered.

Link stood over her, waiting for her to speak again.

"Hyrule… save Hyrule…" she gasped.

Suddenly, her hand felt cold.  Link sat there in silence, and then whispered, "She's dead." He slowly stood up and put his hands over his face.  "What was she talking about…?" he said, his mind being extremely confused.  He slowly mounted Epona, and dashed her off toward Hyrule Castle.

End of Chapter 2!


End file.
